I'm Already There
by Stemwinder
Summary: Set sometime around 1992, Lee and Amanda are separated by a case where they are under Contact Zero. But when were they ever known to follow the rules of Contact Zero? This time, they have a little outside help from a sappy love-song-loving radio DJ.


I'm Already There

_Disclaimer:__ Ya'll know it; I don't own 'em! If I did, you could be sure I'd be living in a mansion by now, but I'm still up to my eyeballs in debt so obviously "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" and all the recognizable characters from the series still belong to Warner Brothers and Shoot The Moon (Aw, shucks, a girl can dream, right?) The plot found here, however is mine and any resemblance to any plot living or dead is strictly coincidental._

_The song__** I'm Already There**__ is performed by Lonestar. _

_The Delilah Show belongs to Delilah and her producers, helpers, etc. _

_Part of a series started with my story 'Thanks Giving', but it stands on it's own._

_Summary: Songfic. Lee and Amanda are separated by a case where they are under contact zero. _

_Setting: Sometime in late 1992. The "Mystery Marriage" has long since been aired to the light of day. Lee and Amanda have children together. And yes, I know that the song I used didn't come out until the 2000's but it fit the story so well that I couldn't help but use it anyway, so please forgive the time bending :-)_

_Archive: Please ask first. Thanks!  
><em>

_Comments: All constructive criticism and high praise gratefully accepted. Flames? I got the marshmallows, anybody got a stick?_

_Author's notes: I originally wrote this story sometime in 2002, intending it to be a short, but sappy filler for a series of stories I have posted here that include "Thanksgiving", "Changes", and "Wonderful Journey." I had originally intended several more stories in the series that, though started, never quite made it past a few chapters. So this one has been sitting in the vault, completed all this time._

_I recently was stumbling through some of my already posted stories when I saw one which, though posted, I did some editing on, and after I was done and had re-posted it, I wondered ... "What do I have not posted? Do I want to go ahead and post them now?" And that's how this came to be here. I hope you all enjoy this little ditty. _

_Due to this site's new formatting, (which, as Amanda would say, "I haven't made friends with yet,") all my scenes/changes of location or POV are broken up by those lines ... because for some reason the original breaks I made seem to disappear. *Lesigh*  
><em>

* * *

><p>Lee Stetson was sitting in a lonely, cold hotel room in Philadelphia, roughly 200 miles away from his wife and family.<em> 'Damn Dr. Smyth,' <em>he thought. '_If it weren't for him and his stupid, stupid orders ...'_

In reality, he knew that Dr. Smyth probably had as little choice in this as he did. After all, Billy had said that the order had come down from the president. Lee reached over to the radio and started trying to tune in something good. Not finding much to his liking, he finally settled on a station on commercial, 101.1, though for the life of him, he didn't know why.

"You're listening to Delilah, on the Bee. B101.1," a man's voice wafted over the radio. This was followed by a woman's voice, "You're listening to Delilah, who's this?"

"Hello, Delilah, my name is David," another man answered, accompanied by that unmistakable crackle that told Lee the man was calling the show.

'_You know,' _Lee thought, _'That woman sounded strangely familiar.'_ Lee sat for a minute, listening to the repartee coming over the airwaves. Suddenly, it hit him! _'Dotty listens to this show! But how the hell am I picking up something that's in D.C?'_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the house in Rockville, Dotty and Amanda were cleaning up after a late dinner. Phillip and Jamie had both come home from college, and with the triplets it made for a raucous time.<p>

"Oh, boy was that a good dinner! And late, too," Dotty commented. "Not that I'm complaining, Amanda. Anytime you're actually home. . ."

"Mother," Amanda drew out the word.

"Hold that thought, dear. Delilah's on," Dotty interrupted, switching on the radio.

"You're listening to Delilah, on the new magic 94.9," The voice came over the radio. "Love someone tonight."

Amanda laughed out loud. Ever since her mother discovered this particular DJ, she had to listen every night. Of course, Delilah was good. She played these really sappy love songs, and took all kind of requests.

"You know," Dotty interrupted Amanda's reverie, "She plays all over the country. Why, when Kurt and I went for that weekend in Philadelphia, he was fiddling with the radio for some mood music, and there she was!"

'_In Philadelphia! Lee. . .'_ She wasn't supposed to know where he was, but she couldn't help overhear Mr. Melrose and Dr. Smyth talking about it the other day. _'Hmmmm._'

"You're listening to Delilah, who's this?"

"Hello, Delilah, my name is David," another man answered, accompanied by that unmistakable crackle that told Amanda the man was calling the show.

* * *

><p>'<em>C'mon! This thing has been ringing forever!' <em>Lee thought as he called the number Delilah had just given.

Finally, a woman's voice came over the phone. "You've reached the Delilah Show. My name's Janie. Did you want to make a request or a dedication?"

"Um, yeah, I did." Suddenly, Lee remembered he was under contact Zero. "Actually, I know most people go on air to make them, but is there a way I can make one without having to go on air?"

"Well, we're not supposed to. Are you mic shy?"

"Huh?" Lee caught on quickly. "No, it's just, well, I work for the government. I wanted to make a request for my wife, but. . ." Trying to figure out how much to tell her, he finally spilled part of the story. "I'm on assignment, and by the rules associated with this assignment, I'm not supposed to have any contact with her until I'm done."

"You know what, hold on," Janie said. He could hear some whispering in the background. After what seemed like ages, Janie came back over the phone. "Delilah wants to talk to you. We won't be putting you on the air, so don't worry. By the way, what's your name?"

"Lee," he replied simply.

"Okay, Lee, here's Delilah."

"Hello, Lee?" Delilah's throaty voice came over the phone.

"Yes, I'm here."

"You really miss your wife, don't you?"

"More than anything," Lee breathed, thinking of his Amanda.

"Do you have any kids?"

"We have five kids," Lee answered without thinking.

"Wow, five! Are they all biological?"

"Well, the two oldest are from my wife's previous marriage, although I love them like my own. Then, we have the triplets."

"Triplets?"

"Yes, triplets."

"How old are your children, Lee?"

"Well, Phillip, the oldest is 19. Then Jamie is 17, and he's in college already. And the triplets, Emily, Harry and D.J. are two."

"That's quite a brood there," Delilah laughed.

"Yes, they are. But we love them all."

"And your wife's name?"

"Amanda."

"How long have you and Amanda been married?"

"Which time?" Lee asked jokingly. "We eloped in February of '87, and had a more public wedding on New Year's Eve of '88."

"Loved her so much you married her twice, huh?"

"Yes, with all my heart, and more. She's my partner at work, at home, at everything. She's my best friend as well as my heart. She's. . . she's my life."

"So you met her at work? She works for the government as well?"

"Well, sort of." Lee realized that he had really started to trust this woman. "I was on assignment at a train station. She was dropping someone off. You could say we bumped into each other. We believe it was a kind of fate."

"Love at first sight! I love that. And you started seeing each other?"

"Not right away. Actually, It took me three years to admit my feelings for her."

"THREE YEARS?" Delilah shouted incredulously.

"Yes, three years. But, I think our relationship is stronger for it."

"I hope so. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Actually, I hadn't thought about it. I guess just something that says I miss her."

"One more question before I go to find a song. I'm gathering that I can't just broadcast your name. Anything you want me to say so she knows it's you?"

Lee thought for a moment, trying to think of something obscure that wouldn't compromise national security, or let anyone else know it was him. Finally, taking a chance, he replied, "Tell her it's from the man in the red hat."

"The man in the red hat, hmm. All right, Lee, I'll play a song for her in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Delilah."

"Not a problem, Lee. Always glad to help lovers out. Have a good night."

"You too." Lee hung up the phone, and sat back to listen.

* * *

><p>'<em>C'mon! This thing has been ringing forever!'<em> Amanda thought as she called the number Delilah had just given.

Finally, a woman's voice came over the phone. "You've reached the Delilah Show. My name's Janie. Did you want to make a request or a dedication?"

"Yeah, I did."

"And who would you like to make a dedication to, um, sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Amanda."

"Okay, Amanda."

"I'd like to make a dedication to my husband. He's really far away tonight, and , well, he can't reach me tonight, and I can't reach him, either."

Suddenly, Janie's mind started putting two and two together. She had heard Delilah's half of the conversation. "What's your husband's name, Amanda?"

"Lee."

"Amanda, can you hold just a minute? Delilah wants to talk to you."

"Sure," Amanda replied. She heard voices in the background.

"Hello, Amanda, This is Delilah. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Does the man in the red hat mean anything to you?"

Amanda paused for a moment before answering. "Yes, it does. You could say that if it weren't for the man in the red hat, I wouldn't have met my husband."

"I thought so. He called just a few minutes ago, and asked me to play a song for you. He told me a little bit about you and your children. Five kids, right?"

"Yes, Phillip, Jamie, Emily, Harry, and D.J."

"I couldn't believe it when he told me you had triplets."

Amanda laughed, thinking how she kidded him when they found out.

'_Do you want to call them Timmy, Tammy, and Tommy?'_

'_Amanda, this isn't funny,' Lee replied, smiling in spite of himself._

'_Well, we'd only known each other what, two weeks, when you wished this on us!'_

"Now, he said you also work for the government. Does that mean you can't go on the air either?"

Amanda thought about that for a minute. "Now that you mention it, I don't think I should be on the air. All I know, is, when I picked up the phone, I just wanted to tell him I miss him."

"He misses you too. You have a pretty special man, Amanda."

Amanda smiled. "Believe me, I know. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't thank the man in the red hat."

"Did you have anything particular in mind?"

"I honestly didn't think about it, Delilah. But I know that you're good at picking out songs. My mother listens to you every night."

"So you found out about the show from your mother?"

"Yeah, she lives with us. She never misses this show. And I was listening with her tonight, and I thought about Lee, and well. . ."

"I'd be happy to play something for you and Lee, Amanda."

"Thank you, Delilah."

"You're welcome. Have a good night."

"You too, Delilah."

* * *

><p>"Janie, c'mon, think. A good I miss you song." Delilah goaded her producer.<p>

"Well, Delilah, we got a good one in today. I just finished listening to it, and I think it would be perfect."

* * *

><p>Lee was sitting on the bed in his hotel room, listening to the radio, waiting for the commercial to end.<p>

"I just got a very interesting call a few minutes ago."

Janie jumped in, "Well, actually, D, it was two calls."

"You're right, Janie, two calls., from two very special people, who are far apart and missing each other. Two people, who, for reasons beyond their control, cannot talk to each other tonight. And they each had the same thought, to tell the other that they miss them."

'_Amanda?'_

"So, Janie and I were looking for the perfect song for them tonight, when Janie stumbled across a demo that we just received. It's by Lonestar, and it's called 'I'm Already There.' So, this goes out to and from the man in the red hat, to and from the woman who completed him."

"Amanda," Lee smiled. "She must have called after I did," Lee said out loud to himself. He leaned back and listened to the song Delilah picked out for them.

_**"He called her on the road**_

_**From a lonely cold hotel room**_

_**just to hear her say 'I love you' one more time**_

_**and when he heard the sound**_

_**of the kids laughing in the background**_

_**he had to wipe away a tear from his eye.**_

_**a little voice came on the phone**_

_**said 'daddy when you coming home'**_

_**he said the first thing that came to his mind**_

'_**I'm already there**_

_**take a look around**_

_**I'm the sunshine in your hair**_

_**I'm the shadow on the ground**_

_**I'm the whisper in the wind**_

_**I'm your imaginary friend**_

_**and I know that I'm in your prayers**_

_**cause I'm already there'**_

Lee's smile got even bigger, as he listened to the lyrics. He thought about a recent assignment that had taken him away from home. Thankfully that one had not been a Contact Zero assignment, so he had called home, and while talking to Harry, had been asked when he was coming home. He'd told Harry something very similar. That he was always with him, in his heart.

**She got back on the phone**

**and said 'I really miss you darling**

**don't worry bout the kids they'll be all right**

**wish I was in your arms**

**lying right there beside you**

**but I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight. . .'**

"Oh yes, Amanda, you will," he whispered.

'_**. . .oh, I'll gently kiss your lips**_

_**touch you with my fingertips**_

_**so turn out the lights**_

_**and close your eyes**_

_**I'm already there**_

_**don't make a sound**_

_**I'm the beat in your heart**_

_**I'm the moonlight shining down.**_

_**I'm the whisper in the wind**_

_**and I'll be there 'till the end**_

_**can you feel the love that we share**_

_**for I'm already there'**_

_**Oh we may be a thousand miles apart**_

_**but I'll be with you**_

_**wherever you are.**_

_**I'm already there**_

_**take a look around**_

_**I'm the sunshine in your hair**_

_**I'm the shadow on the ground**_

_**I'm the whisper in the wind**_

_**and I'll be there till the end**_

_**can you feel the love that we share**_

_**oh I'm already there**_

_**I'm already there**_

* * *

><p>Amanda was sitting in the living room with Dotty, listening to the radio, waiting for the commercial to end.<p>

"I just got a very interesting call a few minutes ago."

Janie jumped in, "Well, actually, D, it was two calls."

"You're right, Janie, two calls., from two very special people, who are far apart and missing each other. Two people, who, for reasons beyond their control, cannot talk to each other tonight. And they each had the same thought, to tell the other that they miss them."

'_Lee,'_ Amanda smiled to herself.

"So, Janie and I were looking for the perfect song for them tonight, when Janie stumbled across a demo that we just received. It's by Lonestar, and it's called 'I'm Already There.' So, this goes out to and from the man in the red hat, to and from the woman who completed him.

_**"He called her on the road**_

_**From a lonely cold hotel room**_

_**just to hear her say 'I love you' one more time**_

_**and when he heard the sound**_

_**of the kids laughing in the background**_

_**he had to wipe away a tear from his eye.**_

_**a little voice came on the phone**_

_**said 'daddy when you coming home'**_

_**he said the first thing that came to his mind**_

'_**I'm already there**_

_**take a look around**_

_**I'm the sunshine in your hair**_

_**I'm the shadow on the ground**_

_**I'm the whisper in the wind**_

_**I'm your imaginary friend**_

_**and I know that I'm in your prayers**_

_**cause I'm already there'**_

Amanda's smile got even bigger, as she listened to the lyrics. She thought about the time Lee had called home, and while talking to Harry, had been asked when he was coming home. He'd told Harry something very similar. That he was always with him, in his heart.

_**She got back on the phone**_

_**and said 'I really miss you darling**_

_**don't worry bout the kids they'll be all right**_

_**wish I was in your arms**_

_**lying right there beside you**_

_**but I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight. . .'**_

'_Oh yes, Lee, you will,' _Amanda thought.

'_**. . .oh, I'll gently kiss your lips**_

_**touch you with my fingertips**_

_**so turn out the lights**_

_**and close your eyes**_

_**I'm already there**_

_**don't make a sound**_

_**I'm the beat in your heart**_

_**I'm the moonlight shining down.**_

_**I'm the whisper in the wind**_

_**and I'll be there 'till the end**_

_**can you feel the love that we share**_

_**for I'm already there'**_

_**Oh we may be a thousand miles apart**_

_**but I'll be with you**_

_**wherever you are.**_

_**I'm already there**_

_**take a look around**_

_**I'm the sunshine in your hair**_

_**I'm the shadow on the ground**_

_**I'm the whisper in the wind**_

_**and I'll be there till the end**_

_**can you feel the love that we share**_

_**oh I'm already there**_

_**I'm already there. . .**_

"That was Lonestar, with 'I'm Already There', going out to two special people tonight. . ."

"That was beautiful," Dotty sighed.

"Yes, it was, mother."

"I wonder why they couldn't talk to each other tonight. . ."

"Mother?"

"Yes, Amanda?"

"You know why they can't talk to each other."

"Huh?"

Amanda chuckled at her mother's reaction. "Mother, Lee is the man in the red hat."

"I don't understand."

"The train station. He handed me a package and told me to give it to the man in the red hat."

Dotty sat for a minute, and recalled the conversation they'd had when Lee and Amanda told her what they do. "Oh my gosh!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>". . . I'm already there<strong>_

_**take a look around**_

_**I'm the sunshine in your hair**_

_**I'm the shadow on the ground**_

_**I'm the whisper in the wind**_

_**and I'll be there till the end**_

_**can you feel the love that we share**_

_**oh I'm already there**_

_**I'm already there. . .**_

Billy Melrose smiled as the song ended. "Who do they think they're fooling?" He laughed as he asked the question. "Like I wouldn't remember the man in the red hat!"

Not that he would do anything about it. He knew there was no way that Dr. Smyth would listen to this, so he didn't have to worry about it. The only other person who would pick up the reference was Francine, and even if she had heard the show tonight, Billy knew she wouldn't say anything. In the past few years she had become just as supporting of Lee and Amanda's relationship as he was. In fact, Amanda and Francine had even become friends. _'No,'_ he thought, _'Francine wouldn't say a word.'_

"What's so funny, Billy?" Jeannie Melrose asked her husband as she walked back into the living room from the kitchen. She handed him a steaming mug, and sat down into the chair next to him with her own mug.

"I know who requested that song, that's all."

"Oh really? Who."

"Scarecrow."

"For Amanda," Jeannie whispered. Even she was amazed at the change in Lee in the past few years. "You're right, the boy's got it bad."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later ...<strong>

If Billy Melrose had lost any of his instincts after being behind a desk for several years, no one would ever have known it the way he leaped back as Scarecrow nearly bowled him over. Somehow, he held the laughter that was bubbling up inside him at the look he saw cross Scarecrow's face, just before Lee dashed up the stairs to the Q Bureau. After all, the younger agent been away for three weeks. Billy remembered the feeling of being separated from Jeannie many years ago. He decided to let Lee and Amanda have some time, before going up to get Lee for debriefing.

* * *

><p>Amanda was in the Q Bureau, sorting through some files, when she heard the banging on the stairs. "What the?"<p>

The door flew open, and there he was. Slightly disheveled, but with a big grin on his face. He hadn't even been down to see Billy yet. When Mrs. Marsten said that she was upstairs, he just had to see her. He ran over to her and swept her up into her arms.

As soon as she saw who was at the door, her eyes lit up and a smile broke out on her face. Amanda laughed as Lee swept her up into his arms, and brought his lips to meet hers. The power behind the kiss was not lost on either of them. It was a long time before they came up for air. Amanda nuzzled into Lee's neck. It was a second before she realized what he was crooning.

_**"I'm already there**_

_**don't make a sound**_

_**I'm the beat in your heart**_

_**I'm the moonlight shining down.**_

_**I'm the whisper in the wind**_

_**and I'll be there till the end**_

_**can you feel the love that we share**_

_**for I'm already there"**_

"Oh, Lee. . ." Amanda whispered, her voice ragged with emotion.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Lee. Or should I call you the man in the red hat?"

Lee looked into the eyes of his beloved. "So you were listening?"

"You really think my mother would have missed it?"

"No, I guess not. And you called her too."

"Yes. Mother mentioned that that show broadcasts all over the nation. I didn't realize you'd be listening, but I just had to call, on the off chance you were."

"I'm glad you did. It made my night, you know?"

"Well, you made mine, too."

"You know, I made another call to Delilah."

"Yeah?"

"I thanked her for the song. And you know what?"

"What?"

"She's sending us a copy."

* * *

><p><strong>The end.<strong>


End file.
